Love Potion No 9
by helena henley
Summary: Untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri — Tak pernah barang sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya untuk menjadi yang nomor dua — sasuke/sakura.


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa penyihir seperti kita harus belajar Kalkulus juga! Maksudku, itu kan pelajarannya manusia!" keluh Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Lonceng tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai sudah berbunyi.

"Berhentilah mengeluh," ujar Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat karib si pirang yang sekarang malah menatapnya sengit. "Kau kan setengah manusia, jadi tidak ada salahnya mempelajari ilmu yang sudah ditemukan nenek moyangmu."

"_Setengah_ nenek moyang," ralat Naruto.

"Terserah." Sasuke berujar. "Lagipula, salah_mu_ sendiri memilih pelajaran yang sama denganku di awal semester kemarin," katanya sembari mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Di koridor penuh sesak dengan murid-murid yang bergegas pergi menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Naruto dan Sasuke berjuang keras untuk menahan buku-buku mereka agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hehehehe," Naruto nyengir. "Soalnya aku kan tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sasu-_chan_~" katanya dengan nada manja sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya centil.

"Hentikan itu." Sasuke memperingatkan. Ia benci sekali kalau Naruto sudah mulai bertingkah seperti itu.

Keduanya berbelok menuju sebuah koridor, mengambil jalan menuju Menara Barat dan menaiki tangga sampai sebuah pintu kayu besar menyambut mereka. Naruto mendorong pintunya terbuka, dan intensitas cahaya matahari yang kelewat silau membuat matanya menyipit secara otomatis.

"Wah, wah... terlambat, eh?" suara Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang terdengar seperti mendesis menyapa mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah tidak berdosa mereka yang terbaik, berharap cara itu bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari hukuman yang kemungkinan besar bakal diberikan. Orochimaru-_sensei_ biasanya tidak mentolerir keterlambatan dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri saja? Ayo cepat masuk! Kelas akan segera dimulai."

Mereka menghela napas lega. Kabar bahwa Orochimaru-_sensei_ menyukai sesuatu yang bersifat _kawaii_ itu sepertinya benar.

.

.

.

**Love Potion No. 9**

**.**

** helena henley**

.

.

.

"Buka buku kalian halaman tiga ratus," perintah Orochimaru-_sensei_ sambil ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat tirai-tirai di jendela menutup sendiri, layar proyektor menggulung terbuka dan proyektor tersebut menyala. "Hari ini kita akan membuat Ramuan Cinta."

Kelas Ramuan seketika menjadi gaduh karena cekikikan dari para anak gadis. Sasuke dan Naruto bertatap-tatapan. Begitu juga sebagian besar anak laki-laki di kelas. "_Ssshhh_!" Orochimaru-_sensei_ menyuruh mereka diam. "_Dasar remaja centil_..." ia menggumam.

"Baiklah. Ramuan Cinta dikategorikan sebagai ramuan yang berbahaya jika disalahgunakan. Tapi sesungguhnya ramuan ini tidak berbahaya, jika penggunaannya tepat. Ramuan ini termasuk barang yang masuk ke dalam daftar Barang Berbahaya dan Terlarang di sekolah ini, karena efek sampingnya yang berbeda-beda pada tiap orang yang diberi ramuan ini. Yang menyebabkan kalian dilarang membawa ramuan ini ke sekolah, apalagi coba-coba memberikannya pada seseorang."

Suara kikikan itu makin riuh.

"Harap tenang!" Orochimaru-_sensei_ berseru. Ia berdeham singkat, kemudian menjelaskan lagi. "Membawa ramuan ini dalam berbagai bentuk merupakan pelanggaran berat, yang dapat menyebabkan kalian menjalani tiga bulan hukuman dan pemotongan sebesar seratus lima puluh poin. Tapi kalau ketahuan. Ini hanya masalah seberapa pintar kalian bisa menyelundupkan ramuan itu ke sini." Orochimaru-_sensei_ terkekeh.

"Ramuan ini pada umumnya bening seperti air, tidak berbau dan tidak berasa, sehingga tidak memberikan tambahan rasa aneh ketika dicampurkan dalam sebuah makanan ataupun minuman. Ramuan Cinta yang baik adalah yang warnanya jernih. Ramuan Cinta yang baik saat diramu adalah yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna oranye pada pertengahan proses. Mencium ramuan ini mempunyai efek samping seperti euforia dan ketagihan yang serius.

"Membuat ramuan ini susah-susah-gampang, tergantung dari seberapa besar tekadmu. Ramuan Cinta reaksinya berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. Efeknya bertahan umumnya sehari atau dua hari. Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini," Orochimaru-_sensei_ menyudahi dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Tirai-tirai kembali membuka, layar menggulung terlipat dan menyimpan dirinya sendiri rapi di pojok ruangan, proyektor mati. "Ada pertanyaan?" Irisnya yang seperti mata ular mengedar pandang ke seluruh kelas.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kulihat mayoritas kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin membuatnya." Orochimaru-_sensei_ mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menyihir alat dan bahan dari udara tipis. "Satu jam dan tiga puluh menit seharusnya cukup. Instruksi ada di buku kalian. Semoga beruntung!"

Biasanya Orochimaru-_sensei_ akan langsung menghilang dan kembali lagi di tengah-tengah proses pembuatan ramuan untuk memeriksa kuali-kuali mereka. Tapi sekarang ia masih berdiri di depan kelas. "Ah, satu hal lagi. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian berhasil di percobaan pertama. Tapi, ramuan yang paling mendekati sempurna akan mendapatkan," ia merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil kaca. "Ini sebagai hadiah. Ramuan Cinta buatanku. Efeknya tiga hari. _Khukhukhu_~"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bersiap-siap. Sasuke, seperti biasa, membaca instruksi yang tertera di buku dengan baik, setelah itu mulai mengiris-iris bunga lavender menjadi potongan yang kecil-kecil, kemudian memasukkannya ke kuali dan mengaduk-aduknya saat air rebusannya sudah matang sempurna. Setelah membaca halaman tentang Ramuan Cinta secara keseluruhan, kepercayaan diri Sasuke meningkat, ia yakin dapat membuat ramuan ini dengan sempurna.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bukankah gadis-gadis sering mencoba untuk memberikanmu ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menumbuk kayu manis.

"Hn." Sasuke kini sudah mencapai langkah kelima di mana ia harus memasukkan kulit ular. "Ada kulit ular di dalamnya. Menjijikkan."

Naruto tertawa. "Yeah. Dan hati angsa."

Mereka berdua, sama seperti semua murid lainnya di kelas, bekerja dengan serius. Terutama para anak cewek. Mereka sangat ingin memenangkan sebotol Ramuan Cinta Orochimaru-_sensei_. Walaupun tampangnya menyeramkan dan seleranya aneh, kemahiran Orochimaru-_sensei_ dalam membuat ramuan sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Hei, seandainya ramuanmu yang terbaik, akan kau berikan pada siapa Ramuan Cinta itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan perasan jeruk ke dalam kualinya sehingga ledakan berwarna jingga muncul. Jingga pertanda ramuan Naruto sudah diramu dengan benar.

Sasuke sudah hampir menuju proses terakhir. Ia sedang sibuk menggerus gading gajah. "Tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan ramuan tersebut pada siapapun. Hanya saja, Sasuke selalu yang menjadi yang terbaik di kelas Ramuan. Sejauh ini, ia selalu berhasil memenangkan apa yang Orochimaru-_sensei_ berikan sebagai hadiah. Poin tambahan, tiket makan gratis, sekarton kertas, _butterbeer_, sampai surat izin untuk pulang ke rumah selama tiga hari.

Dan Sasuke tidak punya niatan untuk memberikan posisi tersebut pada siapapun di kelas ini. Ia harus selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

"Oh?" Naruto baru akan memasukkan sejumput surai unicorn. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku, menatap Sasuke. "Kemudian soal Sakura-_chan _yang semalam itu apa?"

"_Ssshhh_! Jangan keras-keras, Naruto!" desis Sasuke panik. Ia tinggal menunggu sepuluh menit sampai ramuannya berubah warna dari biru muda sampai menjadi jernih seperti air.

Perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura, _atau_ orang yang sekarang sedang ditaksir oleh Sasuke. Cewek dengan otak paling encer seangkatan sekaligus Head Girl. Cewek yang, sudah Sasuke incar semenjak semester dua, namun tak pernah berani Sasuke ajak bicara. Walaupun Sasuke populer di kalangan kaum hawa di sekolah itu, ia tidak berkutik dan selalu salah tingkah kalau berada di hadapan Sakura.

Sebenarnya di awal semester lalu Sasuke mencalonkan dirinya untuk menjadi _Head Boy_. Namun ia kalah di babak akhir seleksi sehingga posisi itu jatuh pada saingan beratnya, Hyuuga Neji. Sehingga sampai sekarang, di mana saja kalau Sasuke melihat Neji dan Sakura berdua, ada rasa tidak suka berlebihan yang seringkali membuatnya ingin mendepak Neji.

Yah, walaupun Sasuke tahu sebagian besar percakapan mereka berdua berkisar tentang angkatan mereka, juga rencana kerja, dan penambahan aturan baru di buku hukuman.

Naruto terkekeh. Sebagai proses terakhir, ia mengaduk kualinya empat kali melawan arah jarum jam, kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu hingga ramuannya berubah jernih.

"Seandainya kau mendapatkan ramuan Orochimaru-_sensei_, memang mau kau berikan ke siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Kini ia dan Naruto sedang membereskan meja mereka yang berantakan. Naruto membuat sebuah tong sampah melayang mendekati mereka, kemudian memasukkan sampah dari bahan-bahan ramuan.

"_Um_ ..." Pandangan lelaki berambut pirang itu menerawang ke langit-langit kelas. Seulas rona merah menjalari pipinya sejenak. "_Hyuuga Hinata-san_, mungkin." Ia mengucapkan nama tersebut dengan begitu lirih, takut-takut kalau ada yang mendengarnya selain Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, miring. "Ooh, jadi tipemu ternyata yang seperti dia, ya?"

Naruto gelagapan. "B-b-bukan begitu! _Ano, _dia—"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke mengulangi nama tersebut. "Hn, seleramu boleh juga." Ia menatap Naruto jahil.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah teman seangkatan mereka, juga merupakan sepupu dari saingan berat Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Dengan rambut berwarna indigonya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang manis cukup untuk menempatkannya di posisi ketiga cewek paling cantik seangkatan. Ia kebalikan dari Neji yang judes dan dingin. Hinata ramah dan sopan. Namun ia seringkali gugup apabila diajak bicara oleh seorang cowok atau orang asing yang tak dikenalnya sehingga bicaranya gagap.

Naruto baru akan membalas Sasuke ketika Orochimaru-_sensei_ muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana, seperti biasanya. Kehadirannya dengan patuh membuat semua anak di kelas membawa kualinya ke sisi lain kelas dan membentuk suatu barisan. "Baiklah, saatnya memeriksa ramuan kalian!" Guru Ramuan itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan dengan antusias mulai melongok kuali-kuali mereka.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto, yang merupakan orang terakhir di barisan itu. Dari apa yang ia lihat, kelihatannya banyak ramuan buatan teman-temannya yang tidak berhasil. Ekspresi wajah Orochimaru-_sensei _beragam, mulai dari mengernyit jijik sampai mendesah lelah. Terkadang ia tak perlu repot-repot melongok ke dalam isi kuali dan langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya, mengosongkan kuali, mengirimkan ramuan gagal tersebut ke dimensi entah-di-mana.

Kemudian Orochimaru-_sensei_ sampai di meja Sasuke. Ia menatap penuh harap pada anak murid kesayangannya tersebut sebelum melongok ke dalam kuali Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu memperhatikan sekecil apapun perubahan ekspresi wajah gurunya. Orochimaru-_sensei _tersenyum sedikit, mengangguk-angguk pelan, kemudian beralih ke kuali Naruto.

Setelah selesai memeriksa ramuan-ramuan mereka, Orochimaru-_sensei_ kembali ke depan kelas. "Ahem." Ia memulai. "Sepertinya kita sudah punya pemenangnya di sini..." Ia meraih ke dalam saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan botol Ramuan Cinta racikannya sendiri.

Sasuke menahan napasnya. Bersiap-siap kalau-kalau ia dipanggil maju—oh, itu pasti. Ia menepuk-nepuk jubahnya, mengenyahkan setiap debu yang menempel di sana, dan membetulkan letak dasinya yang miring.

"Selamat untuk..."

Sasuke makin gugup. Padahal ia sudah melakukan ini puluhan kali.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" suara Orochimaru-_sensei_ menggema di ruangan tersebut. Menggema juga di dalam kepala Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kosong. Tidak salah sebutkah gurunya itu? Ramuannya tidak salah! Ia melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan aturan yang tertera di buku, dengan sempurna, malah.

Ia menatap sebal pada Naruto yang berjalan maju ke depan, cengengesan, salah tingkah, gugup, karena ini kali pertama ia memenangkan sesuatu di kelas Ramuan Orochimaru-_sensei_. Saat botol itu berpindah tangan ke Naruto, kesalnya makin bertambah. _Seharusnya yang berdiri di sana itu aku_! pekiknya dalam hati. Apa yang salah dengan ramuannya?

Sasuke pun bertepuk tangan dengan enggan, seperti sebagian besar teman sekelas yang kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapat ramuan mereka. Namun Sasuke kecewa bukan karena ia tidak dapat ramuan, akan tetapi karena tahtanya sebagai Master Ramuan di kelas direbut oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto memamerkan cengirannya yang superlebar ke seluruh kelas. Sasuke jengkel. Ia ingin menonjok wajah sahabatnya itu.

Cengiran itu bahkan belum lenyap ketika Naruto kembali ke mejanya. Ia menyimpan ramuan itu dengan hati-hati di balik saku jubahnya. Naruto sangat senang, sampai ia tidak menyadari perubahan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lebih judes dan lebih galak daripada biasanya. Saking seringnya Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya sampai-sampai Naruto menjadi imun akan perilaku sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sasukeee~ ayo kita ke kelas Sejaraaaah~" Naruto berujar riang.

Sasuke mendecih. "Duluan saja." Ia sengaja berlama-lama di kelas Ramuan, membereskan buku-buku miliknya dengan kecepatan setara siput. Supaya Orochimaru-_sensei_ menyadari ia belum pergi dari kelas tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada gurunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tidak pergi ke kelas selanjutnya? Nanti kau terlambat, lho."

"_Sensei_, aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang salah dengan ramuanku tadi?"

Orochimaru-_sensei_ beralih dari rak ramuannya ke muridnya yang masih berada di mejanya tersebut. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun Orochimaru bisa melihat kesungguhan yang tergambar jelas di sepasang iris hitam pekat Sasuke.

"Huh? _Araaa_, kau tidak terima karena Naruto menang, ya?"

Tepat sasaran.

"..._hn_."

"Jadi begini. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan ramuanmu—"

"Lalu kenapa Naruto yang menang?"

"_Duh_, dasar tidak sabaran. Dengarkan aku dulu, bocah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ramuanmu. Kau melakukan semuanya berdasarkan instruksi dari buku dengan sempurna. Faktanya, ramuanmu _hampir _sempurna."

"Tapi...?"

"Ramuanmu melupakan hal yang paling penting. Perbedaan antara ramuanmu dengan Naruto adalah... ketika aku mencium ramuanmu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Seperti melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam kuali berisi air biasa. Akan tetapi, saat aku mencium ramuan Naruto, pikiranku dipenuhi hal-hal bahagia. Indera penciumanku membaui bau-bau yang kusuka, bau darah, rumput yang baru dipotong, aspal ketika hujan turun. Begitu."

"Dan mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Namun Orochimaru hanya tertawa. "Buka bukumu, halaman yang sama. Perhatikan dengan seksama, oke? Kuharap karena kejadian ini persahabatanmu dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Ini hanya kau yang kurang teliti."

Sasuke masih belum puas, namun ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari kelas Ramuan dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi berbagai macam hal. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Sejarah, Sasuke membuka buku ramuannya lagi. Dan seperti kata Orochimaru, halaman yang sama. Ia membaca ulang halaman tentang _Cara Membuat Ramuan Cinta_ dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Sampai ia sampai ke sudut kiri halaman dan menemukan sebuah kalimat tertera di sana.

_Buatlah ramuan ini sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia_.

Cih.

Di situ letak kesalahannya.

Pantas saja ia tidak lihat.

Kalimat itu ditulis dengan _font_ Times New Roman, _size_ delapan.

Sial.

.

.

.

Menjelang makan siang, sikap Sasuke terhadap Naruto sudah kembali normal. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah bisa menerima kekalahannya. Sisa hari berjalan dengan normal. Sasuke duduk di belakang Sakura di kelas Astronomi, namun tidak bisa bahkan sekedar menowel punggung gadis itu untuk mengajaknya bicara. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya terus menyemangatinya agar membuat sebuah percakapan dengan Sakura. Ia menyarankan agar Sasuke pura-pura meminjam penggaris atau apalah. Atau meminta Sakura secara singkat menjelaskan padanya tentang konstelasi, karena penjelasan dari Anko-_sensei_ membuat kepalanya pening.

Namun apalah daya, kala tangan itu hendak menepuk pundak Sakura, kata-kata yang sudah disiapkan lenyap. Pun nyali yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

Duh, sesulit inikah untuk berbicara dengan orang yang disukai?

Sisa pelajaran pun digunakan Sasuke untuk menatap punggung Sakura, yang kini dengan serius menggambar rasi-rasi yang sudah dijelaskan Anko-_sensei_ pada buku catatannya. Naruto di sampingnya hanya bisa mendesah kecewa melihat sahabatnya itu.

Malamnya, ketika dirinya baru akan terlelap, Naruto membangunkannya.

"_Pssst..._ Sasuke!"

Sepasang kelopak itu kembali membuka, menampakkan sepasang mata hitam pekat di baliknya. Pemiliknya tak kuasa menyembunyikan kekesalan di nada suaranya karena dibangunkan. "_Apa_?" tanyanya galak. Ia menyibak tirai tipis yang memisahkan tempat tidurnya dengan tempat tidur Naruto.

"_Nih_!" Naruto melempar sebuah botol kecil ke tempat tidurnya. Sasuke kenal betul botol itu. Botol itu adalah Ramuan Cinta racikan Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"Huh?"

"Untukmu." Naruto nyengir. "Semoga berhasil dengan Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke memperhatikan botol itu dengan seksama. Cairannya yang bening tertimpa sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk dari celah jendela. "_Hn_. Makasih." Ia tersenyum tipis, menyimpan botol itu dengan aman, kemudian menutup kembali tirainya. Naruto sudah keburu memunggunginya, dengkur halusnya audibel terdengar. Memenuhi seluruh kamar mereka, menelusup ke indera pendengaran Sasuke, dan mengirimnya ke alam mimpi tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

"SERIUS KAU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA PAGI INI?" pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke menghela napas. Dasinya jadi miring karena konsentrasinya buyar akibat Naruto yang berisik. Ia melepas dasinya, kemudian memasangnya kembali.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melirik Naruto yang sedang memakai jubah dari ekor matanya. Mana pernah Naruto peduli soal dasi. Atribut yang seperti itu menyusahkan saja baginya.

"Tidakkah terlalu cepat? Aku memberikan ramuan itu padamu supaya bisa kau gunakan... tapi bukan hari ini!"

"Cih. Kenapa memang kalau hari ini? Ayo, bergegas. Aku tidak ingin terlambat sarapan."

Jadi mereka turun ke Ruang Makan, di mana Sasuke tetap tenang sementara Naruto di sampingnya menyerocos tentang betapa Sasuke cukup _punya nyali_ untuk melakukan hal ini. "Fokus saja pada peranmu, Naruto." Sasuke berujar. Ia melangkah cepat, menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus. Naruto di belakangnya susah payah menyusul. "Buat Sakura sibuk sementara aku letakkan ramuan ini di minumannya."

"Kalau ketahuan?"

"Berusahalah jangan sampai ketahuan."

Mereka sampai di Ruang Makan. Adalah tempat paling luas di seluruh sekolah ini. Di sini mereka makan tiga kali sehari, berinteraksi dengan teman, dan mendengarkan pengumuman penting. Makanan-makanan yang disediakan di sekolah ini enak-enak, alasan nomor satu mengapa Sasuke mati-matian belajar agar lulus seleksi ke sekolah ini.

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Mereka berdua menemukan kepala merah muda Sakura menyembul di antara banyak kepala-kepala lainnya. Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk di kanan dan kiri Sakura, sepenuhnya sadar akan tatapan membunuh yang menguar dari Ino dan Tenten yang sebelumnya menempati posisi tersebut, namun mereka abaikan.

"_Ohayouuu_, Sakura-_chaaan_!" Naruto menyapa riang.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"_Ohayou_." Sasuke membalas. Sambil berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap netral kendati dalam hatinya ia senang karena Sakura menyapanya.

Naruto pun mulai dengan rencananya. "_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_, aku ada kuis di Transfigurasi hari ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti," kuisnya tidak bohong. Tapi Naruto kan jago di pelajaran itu! "Ajari aku, ya?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Mungkinkah ia curiga?

"Tentu saja. Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti, Naruto?"

"Tentang mengubah objek menjadi hewan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Oke. Jadi, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau perhatikan agar perubahanmu berhasil. Yang pertama ..."

Bagian diri yang lain dari Sasuke berseru, _Ini saatnya_! Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ramuan itu, menaruh tiga tetes di dalam jus jeruk Sakura dan cepat-cepat memasukkan botol itu ke balik saku jubahnya ketika ia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang lihat. Sasuke kemudian mengambil setangkup roti dan selai nanas. Ia mengunyah sarapannya sambil menguping percakapan antara Sakura dan Naruto, yang sekarang sudah hampir mendekati akhir.

"Begitu. Masih ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehehehe, aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Wah, memang Sakura-_chan _pintar, ya!" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto menanyai materi yang sudah ia kuasai di luar kepala. Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa.

Karena Sakura sudah meminum jus jeruknya.

"Oke, aku ke kelas duluan!" gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri dari kursi dan melambai ke mereka berdua. "Sampai ketemu!"

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Jumat. Yang merupakan hari kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan melampaui kesukaannya pada akhir pekan karena: 1) Sekolah usai lebih cepat 2) Ia punya tiga mata pelajaran, Herbologi, Transfigurasi, dan Mantra. Mungkin sebuah kebetulan—Naruto lebih memilih menyebutnya _takdir_—karena Sakura mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama.

Jadi mereka akan sekelas.

Ada yang menyenangkan lagi.

Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

Maksudnya, ini sungguhan. Biasanya saat Sasuke selesai dengan rutinitasnya untuk membaca materi pelajaran sebentar sebelum kelas dimulai, akan ada kepala dengan rambut pirang yang familier dan sapaan yang berlebihan. "Yoooo, Sasukee!"

Tapi, saat Sasuke menutup bukunya, yang didapatinya adalah Haruno Sakura yang baru saja tiba dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. Kemudian, pandangan mereka bertemu dan ada momen yang membingungkan bagi mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat. Barulah Sakura tersenyum dan menyapanya, "Hai, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku duduk di sini, ya?"

"Aa—" rasanya rona itu akan cepat menjalari wajahnya. "Hn." Sasuke cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

Demi Kami-_sama_.

Apa ini berarti ramuannya sudah mulai bekerja? Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Mungkin saja ... _well_, reaksi ramuan tersebut pada setiap orang berbeda-beda, bukan? Mungkin ramuan itu tidak akan membuat Sakura menjadi cewek yang suka manja bergelayutan sama cowok ... mungkin, itu lebih baik. Tapi, demi apa, Sakura duduk di sebelahnya! Jumat-jumat sebelumnya gadis itu tidak pernah melakukan ini, tapi ... hari ini. Aaaahhh ... begini saja cukup bagi Sasuke.

Transfigurasi bukanlah mata pelajaran kesukaan Sasuke, namun ia juga tidak membencinya. Ia tidak termasuk yang bisa mengubah suatu objek menjadi objek lain yang dikehendaki dalam sekali coba—si Naruto yang jago—tapi untuk sekali ini, Sasuke sukses mentransfigurasi dasi seragamnya menjadi seekor elang di percobaan pertama. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya memandang dengan kagum. "Waahh ... Sasuke-_kun_ jago, ya," dipuji gadis itu membuat Sasuke serasa melayang di atas awan. Sementara jepit rambut yang Sakura coba transfigurasi masih tetap sama, tergeletak kaku di atas meja. Gadis itu memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut, pertanda bahwa ia sedang serius. Atensinya terpusat penuh pada jepit rambutnya.

"Mau aku ajari caranya?" tanya Sasuke menawarkan diri. Tiba-tiba berhasil mentransfigurasi objek dalam sekali coba membuatnya merasa ia bisa mentransfigurasi apa saja.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengajarinya metode yang ia gunakan. _Agak sedikit berbeda dari yang diajarkan di buku, namun hasilnya sama. Aa, sekarang konsentrasi. Pegang tongkatmu. Bukan, bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini_. Ia membenarkan genggaman Sakura pada tongkatnya yang agak sedikit renggang. _Ya, konsentrasi dengan objek. Lalu fokuskan pikiranmu pada hasilnya. Kemudian ayunkan tongkatnya tiga kali sambil menyebutkan mantranya._

"Berhasil!" Sakura terlonjak senang kala melihat jepit rambutnya berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, yang terbang ke sana ke mari mengitari seluruh kelas. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aa—ya, ehm, sama-sama."

.

.

.

Mantra di jam pelajaran terakhir tidak buruk. Sasuke hanya suka bagian praktek dari pelajaran ini. Ia tidak terlalu suka mempelajari bagian teori dari Mantra. Nah, sialnya, hari ini mereka belajar mantra-mantra yang dapat digunakan untuk melucuti senjata lawan. Suara Asuma-_sensei _yang mendayu-dayu dan tidak cocok sama sekali dengan tampangnya yang sangar itu tidak membantu Sasuke terfokus sama sekali. Matanya terasa berat. Di luar juga hujan ... suasana di kelas tiba-tiba berubah hangat. Sasuke mengantuk sekali ...

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh tertidur. Tidak di sini. Tidak di kelas Mantra Asuma-_sensei_ yang terkenal kejam kalau mendapati ada muridnya yang ketiduran di kelas.

Sasuke mencubit dirinya sendiri. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Apa saja yang dapat membuat berat yang menggelayut di kelopak matanya ini menghilang. Ia mencoba untuk fokus, namun gagal.

Sasuke menyerah. Ia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Sasuke tetap terjaga adalah Sakura yang tiap lima menit sekali menjatuhkan alat tulisnya. Pensil. Penggaris. Pena. Penghapus. Buku. Sejauh ini yang paling parah adalah kotak pensilnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi kelontangan yang sangat tidak enak didengar saat terjatuh. Sampai-sampai Sakura berdiri dan minta maaf sudah mengganggu ketenangan kelas. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Sakura menjatuhkan barang-barangnya dengan sengaja atau tidak, namun, ditilik dari ekspresi setengah-panik Sakura kala ia menjatuhkan barang-barangnya, sepertinya ia melakukannya tidak dengan sengaja.

Sasuke, sebagai teman yang baik, memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura dengan mengambilkan alat tulisnya yang terjatuh. Namun momentum ketika mereka berdua mengambil barang tersebut selalu bersamaan. Sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan, atau kepala mereka yang saling berbenturan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura. Tersenyum kecil. Manis. Kemudian kembali menulis. Tangan Sakura kulitnya halus dan gadis itu punya kutikula yang bagus serta jari yang lentik. Menit berikutnya memperhatikan tangan Haruno Sakura langsung menjadi hobi Sasuke yang baru.

.

.

.

Sore itu Sasuke berdiri di bordes. Menunggu tembok polos yang berjarak satu setengah meter di depannya terbuka. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang, tepatnya lagi seorang gadis. Seharusnya ia berada di lapangan dan menonton Naruto menggiring bola sepak ke sana ke mari. Hari ini pertandingan pertamanya dan Sasuke tak ingin terlambat. Sudah lewat lima menit semenjak jam perjanjian mereka.

Gadis itu lama sekali.

Apa memang anak cewek butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap?

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_," suara renyah familier Sakura terdengar kala sebuah pintu secara misterius muncul di dinding.

"Hn. Tidak apa." kata Sasuke. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Oke."

Angin November dingin dan kejam. Tak peduli seberapa tebal pertahananmu, angin tetap bisa menemukan jalannya, menelusup melalui celah dan kontak antaranya dan kulitmu membuatmu merinding. Syal, jaket, dan sarung tangan belum cukup tebal untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"_Brrr_... dingin ya?" Sakura di sebelahnya menggigil. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, menautkan jemarinya, lalu meniupkan udara di antara celah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hilang. Dicuri. Menyebalkan, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum getir. "Padahal itu sarung tangan kesayanganku."

Sasuke melepaskan sebelah sarung tangannya. "Ini, pakailah."

"Eh, jangan Sasuke-_kun_... nanti kau kedinginan."

"_Kau_ sendiri bagaimana, Sakura? Pakai saja. Lebih baik setengah kedinginan daripada kedinginan." Tangan Sasuke yang satu menggantung di udara, terabaikan. Sarung tangan itu tersorong untuk Sakura namun sang gadis masih enggan untuk menerimanya. Tangannya yang satu lagi berada di kantong jaket, setengah membeku karena udara yang menggigit. Ia hampir tak dapat merasakan jari-jarinya.

Akhirnya Sakura menerima sarung tangan tersebut. Ia memakainya. "Hangat ... makasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Masih ada beberapa puluh anak tangga lagi yang harus dituruni. Namun lapangan hijau sudah bisa terlihat dari sana. Sorak sorai penonton yang ramai terdengar. Udara makin dingin, Sasuke berharap Naruto masih tetap lincah untuk berlari.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya. Dirinya ikut berhenti berjalan kala disadarinya Sasuke tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu." kata-kata itu terucap, meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Perasaannya jauh lebih ringan setelah tiga kata itu disampaikan. "Pergilah bersamaku di kunjungan ke desa minggu depan."

Sakura terdiam. Hijau zamrud netranya berkedip tiga kali. Kemudian rona kemerahan mulai menjalari wajahnya. "Etto ... ano ... itu ... ng ..."

"Sudahlah, jawab saja iya."

Entah dari mana kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa itu datang. Duh, Kami-_sama_, kalau ia ditolak Sakura ia tidak akan pernah berani bertatap muka dengan gadis itu lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Baiklah."

Itu jawabannya.

Syukursyukursyukur.

"Sebenarnya ... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Sasuke-_kun_. Sewaktu kau mencalonkan diri jadi _Head Boy_, aku senang bukan main. Tapi, sayang sekali kau kalah dengan Hyuuga-_san_—padahal aku sudah menyumbangkan suaraku untukmu. Kau selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek, sehingga susah sekali buatku untuk sekedar bicara padamu."

Kemudian diam.

"Tapi hari ini aku senang sekali. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum. Miring. Seksi. Yang dilempari senyum malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mana saja, yang penting rona kemerahan di pipinya luput dari pandangan si pemuda. Sasuke kemudian bergegas menyusul Sakura, yang langsung menggandeng tangannya sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuruni tangga-tangga batu itu, duduk di tribun paling atas, dan menonton Naruto mencetak skor. Saat pemuda pirang itu menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, ia memberikan mereka cengiran khasnya yang paling lebar.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya yang kau berikan padaku malam itu bukan Ramuan Cinta, kan?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya mereka di kamar.

"Bukan. Hehehe." Naruto nyengir. "Ah, dasar Uchiha. Cepat sekali kau menyadarinya."

"Jadi itu apa?"

"Air biasa." Naruto menjawab. "Yah, soalnya kau tidak berani mengajak Sakura-_chan_ bicara, sih, dasar payah. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Ya sudah, kupikir sedikit "motivasi" akan membantu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, "motivasimu" berhasil."

"Eh?"

"Aku dan Sakura resmi pacaran hari ini."

"...HAH?"

.

.

.

**A/N**: duh ... apa ini... *jedutin kepala ke dinding*

Ah, iya, berhubung hari ini lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^

Kritik dan saran tolong sampaikan lewat review.


End file.
